Chuffy
Chuffy is a steam train engine with a cargo car that appears in Banjo-Tooie and is owned by Old King Coal. He is originally found in Glitter Gulch Mine, having derailed from his tracks. A Mumbo spell is required to lift him back onto the tracks. Afterward, Banjo and Kazooie may enter the train, and attempt to use it, but they find out that the train's owner Old King Coal informs them that Chuffy is his train. The duo must enter the train's boiler to encounter Old King Coal, and a battle ensues over the rights to use Chuffy. This is the boss battle for Glitter Gulch Mine. Once defeated, Old King Coal will allow Banjo and Kazooie to use Chuffy as they like. To use Chuffy, Banjo and Kazooie must open stations in each world by activating a Train Switch. Not all of the worlds have a train station. Once activated, they need only to stand in front of the information sign by each station to have Old King Coal bring Chuffy to the station. Banjo and Kazooie can make use of Chuffy many times to transport different characters, obtain certain Jiggies, and travel quickly between worlds. Notably, since Chuffy is used to gain access to Grunty Industries as the entrance is locked from the outside, the Train Switch is accessible. Hailfire Peaks is a unique world to Chuffy in that it has two train stations for use; one on the Icy Side and one on the Lava Side. However, Chuffy is unable to travel to the Icy Side of Hailfire Peaks until his boiler is cooled, as the drastic change in temperature would damage Chuffy's engine. This requires Banjo and Kazooie to bring the train to the Lava Side station and find a way to cool Chuffy's boiler. This can be accomplished by climbing up to a platform above the train and using the Beak Buster ability on the camel Gobi's hump to pour water into Chuffy's boiler. Quotes *Are you blind? Chuffy is right in front of you! *No service - train derailed in Glitter Gulch Mine. *Chuffy is loading ore in Glitter Gulch Mine. *Chuffy is enjoying the attractions of Witchyworld. *Chuffy is relaxing by the coast on the Isle O' Hags. *Chuffy is viewing the cave paintings in Terrydactyland. *Chuffy is on freight service in Grunty Industries. *Chuffy is warming his coals on the lava side of Hailfire Peaks. *Chuffy is chilling out on the ice side of Hailfire Peaks. Gallery chuffy.jpg Trivia *In the XBLA version of Banjo-Tooie, It can be checked under "Help & Options" on the pause menu for Jiggy Tips, which gives out a hint for each of the world's Jiggies. Once this menu is opened while inside Chuffy, the menu will display Glitter Gulch Mine's Jiggy Tips, regardless of what world Chuffy happens to currently be in. *Chuffy is required in order to enter into Grunty Industries any farther than the front door. *The worlds Mayahem Temple, Jolly Roger's Lagoon, Cloud Cuckooland, Spiral Mountain and Cauldron Keep do not have Train Stations. *Chuffy appears to be a 4-4-0 tank engine or an American type steam locomotive, but has got no tender, and has a bunker like a tank engine and buffers like a European engine. These types of engines (including Chuffy) of this most common wheel arrangement have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels) and were used most common on American railroads during the 1800s and 1830s until 1928 and were given the name "American" in 1872 to show all the work they did on every railroad in the United States. *Usually, steam engines carry tenders, that would have eight wheel trucks to make up for a total of eight wheels, and when others carry tenders, that have four wheels, Chuffy has no tender and has a bunker instead as well as other engines. *If the player attempts to walk into a railway tunnel that Chuffy travels through, Jamjars will explain that there are "bad things in there", with the player unable to enter the area. Category:Trivia Category:Vehicles